Inferno Well
Inferno Well Blood Rider InfernoWell Upgrade After the release of the Hawkmoon's Thunderwing and Skullcrusher Bonebane, the Blood Riders would not be outdone and began their own upgrades for their own War Chiefs and Goddesses. The Inferno Well incorporates a far more advanced version of the plasma field system that was the hallmark of the Zealots, although they don't all have the metallic coppery look, due to more advanced cooling systems and materials used in the their construction compared to the zealots. The arms are fitted with plasma weapon that can create both a blade and fire a potent plasma blast. This system seems to be copied from Paladin Steel, but unconfirmed. An unusual feature, that the Paladin Steel weapon lacks is the Shemarrian version can also create a plasma whip, increasing it's versatility even farther. The back is fitted with plasma thrusters that allow powered jumps and limited flight, but used mostly in charging leaps to zip around the battle field. Several concealed vents on the arms, legs and torso allow the Inferno Well to vent plasma in a large radius around them, with the plasma field up, the Inferno Well is quite immune to this attack. The War Goddess is fitted with special magnetic field systems that allow the War Goddess to expand the plasma field, or shape plasma, letting her to create a large protective field of plasma around her and others, or even walls of burning plasma, or even to create a snaking line, able to bend around corners. Some War Goddesses have used this to create spectacular visual displays during festivals and rituals. Abilities The following changes are added/made to War Chiefs and War Goddesses: Weight Increase weight by +300 lbs MDC All locations increase 10% Physical Stats P.P. increases from 24 to 28 (+2 dodge, parry and to strike) Special Systems Plasma Thrusters The Inferno Well has plasma thruster mounted in retractable mounts on the back and legs. This allows limited flight, hovering capabilities, jet powered leaps, and jet powered dashes. Flying the Inferno Well can achieve speeds up to 190 mph up to only 200 feet for 2 hours. Alternatively, the thrusters allow for safe descents when jumping from aircraft up to heights of 500 feet without any other assistance. Can hover up to 50 feet for up 1 hour. Jet assisted leaps can achieve heights up to 50 feet and 100 feet without achieving flight. The Inferno Well can also use the thrusters to make jet assisted dashes, reaching incredible speeds, allowing for very quick charges in a single melee, able to cover 200 feet in 5 seconds, or about 2 actions. Such a charge adds +10 damage to melee weapons used as part of the charge. This is not true flight. Enhanced Bionic Cybernanite Repair Systems An upgraded system used on all Ecotroz Shemarrians. These systems repair 5d6 MD per hour, and can repair 90 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. Thermal Shielding Modifications to the Inferno Well’s skin and cooling systems allow them to take NO damage from the plasma field, and NO damage from heat-based attacks (magic-based fire still does full damage). With the plasma field down, plasma attacks do only 1/4 damage (the plasma stream still has some kinetic kick to impart). EM Shielding This protects the Inferno Well’s internal systems from interference by the plasma conduction fields. Note, however, that with the plasma field on, radio transmissions from the Inferno Well suffer a reduction in range by two-thirds, and quality of transmission will be spotty; marred by static. Magnetic Field Projector (War Goddess only) This projector, is actually a set of emitters tied to the plasma field generator, only more powerful and with greater range. This system allows the War Goddess to manipulate the plasma field and other plasma weapons, and in a small degree particle beam weapons to her whim. Only one function of the magnetic field projector can be used at a time, but the War Goddess can switch between functions each action. If switching from plasma wall or sphere to another function, the plasma wall or sphere will remain for that turn before dissipating at the end of the War Goddess's turn. Plasma Sphere The War Goddess can extend the plasma field that normally hugs her body out to a 30 foot radius, using it as a protective shield for herself and any one else that can fit inside. Plasma weapons can be fired out of the field, but not into it, other weapons have their ammunition destroyed or it disrupts the field. The field functions just like the plasma field except deals 3d6 MD to anything hitting it, which will destroy most projectile weapons, and anyone attempting to pass through it takes 6d6 MD, plus must make a save vs coma 15 or be dazed, -1 to attacks, -1 to initiative, loses 1 attack. Particle beam weapons deal 10% less damage. The plasma sphere has 200 MDC and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC every minute. The plasma sphere can be maintained for 5 minutes, then requires a 20 minute cooldown. The War Goddess can not move faster than 10 mph while maintaining the plasma sphere. Enemy plasma weapons fired against the plasma sphere is absorbed and restores MDC at half the damage that would have been dealt. The plasma sphere disables the normal plasma field from functioning while operating. Plasma Wall/Line Using plasma vented from the plasma wave system, the War Goddess can create a wall, or line up to 10 feet tall, up to 60 feet long, and no point can be farther than 10 feet from the War Goddess. The plasma wall is the same as the plasma sphere in all aspects, except it doesn't regenerate MDC except when plasma weapons are fired against it, restoring MDC of half the damage that would have been dealt. Once it's depleted, it can not be reformed for 20 minutes. The plasma wall disables the normal plasma field while functioning. Deflection Field This option allows the War Goddess to attempt to deflect and redirect particle beam weapons and plasma weapons from other sources. While active, the War Goddess can attempt to parry particle beams at -4. A successful parry deals no damage. A parry that is 10 points greater will redirect the particle beam back at its source for half damage. Plasma weapons can be deflected with a successful parry at -2. While active, the normal plasma field can be used, but not plasma wall or sphere. The deflection field can be maintained indefinitely. Enhance Plasma Weapons This option allows the War Goddess to alter the containment fields of her plasma weapons, and those within 50 feet of her. All allied plasma ranged weapons will do 50% more damage out to 500 feet. This can be maintained for 5 minutes before requiring 10 minute cooldown. Alternatively, the War Goddess can enhance her plasma saber or plasma whip so that they do 25% more damage and they critical on natural rolls of 19 and 20, and gain +2 to attack rolls. Attraction/Repulsion The magnetic field projector can move metallic objects up to 500 lbs similar to the power Telekinesis (super), only doesn't get the bonuses from this power, uses regular bonuses to strike. When used to hold an object, has an equivalent Robotic Strength 20, or when used to help grapples, the War Goddess is treated as having an effective strength of 52 Robotic. Can also be used to climb ferrous materials, including hanging upside down, allowing the War Goddess to run at full speed up walls and upside down. Weapons Systems Plasma Field This is a body conformal plasma field that incinerates anything that comes too close to the Inferno Well. The Inferno Well sports an improved version, but requires some rare materials, making this version exclusive to the Inferno Well and not available to Zealots. Damage: 5d6 MD per touch or punch, 1d6x10 MD per melee attack of an entangle, grapple, hug, or wrestling grip. Anything flammable will be incinerated on contact, including SDC bullets and weapons. Furthermore, with the plasma field up, other plasma attacks do NO damage, as they effectively splash around the projection fields. Payload: Can maintain the plasma field for 30 minutes and recharge in 15 minutes, or for 60 minutes, requiring a 90 minute recharge period afterward. The Inferno Well can reboot the field before then, but the extra power draw will cause the EShemar to be -1 on initiative, and -2 to dodge, strike and parry, and reduce maximum running speed by 25%. Multi-Mode Plasma Weapon (2, one each arm) The Inferno Well mounts two plasma multimode weapons. When activated, a blade or whip of plasma energy seems to grow from the muzzle, like a cyberknight’s psi-sword. The device can also fire plasma bolts just like the Paladin Steel PSR-1. The whip has a range of 20 feet, allowing for extended melee reach, plus it can wrap around opponents, allowing the Inferno Well to entangle, trip or disarm, sometimes literally, opponents. Range: All ranges are doubled in space. Whip grants +2 to entangle, disarm or trip attempts. Plasma Wave The concealed vents on the Inferno Well allows it to release a powerful burst of plasma all around her, incinerating all who dare to get to close. The plasma wave requires a fair amount of power and has a slower rate of fire, but an excellent deterrent to any who get too close. Category:Blood Rider Category:Elite Category:Wargoddess Category:Warchief Category:Inferno Well